My Style
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Jounouchi and Atem go shopping. Dragonship Fluff COMPLETE


The shopping district was packed with people ready to spend all their hard earned money on weekend sales. Children rushed by, seemingly unattended, while teens hung out in front of store shops chattering and giggling endlessly. The adults moved in and out of stores as quick as possible, eager to finish their to-do lists and move on with life. The two men who were cruising the plaza were easily recognizable. It was hard for them to go anywhere without both being asked for autographs.

While Atem was usually picked out first, surrounded with fans, Jounouchi had his own share. It was a good thing, too, otherwise his pride might have been bruised. But Atem was there to pat his shoulder reassuringly and point him in the direction of some little kid with a dirty face holding out a pad of paper or a signature Duel Monsters card. Jounouchi seemed to attract the wily little boys the most. Atem saw fans of all shapes and sizes.

Things were finally dying down now, the plaza growing quieter. It was a relief too. They'd gone there just to hang out and do some throw away shopping but had been swarmed. Now they were free to spend the rest of their time cruising aisles in each other's company instead of fans.

"I don't know why this is necessary," Atem finally spoke up.

Jounouchi grinned. "We have to get you some style."

His hip shifted outward as a hand came to rest on it, clearly offended. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

"There's nothing ... _wrong_ with it, really, it's just..." He paused for the second time mid-sentence, not sure what he wanted to say. Atem watched him patiently, one eyebrow arched. Just what, was the question burning in those crimson eyes. The blond hadn't been out to offend him and it looked like that was where he was headed fast.

He snapped as a really good thought came to him, smiling widely. "I think you might look good in normal clothes!" Yeah, that was it. Atem didn't seem bothered, though the tilt downward of his head said he was most likely confused. "You don't always have to dress in leather and chains you know! You can dress down once in a while! It's comfortable!"

If Atem could pout, he might have possibly been right now. His lips pursed to the side as he looked down at himself. "I'm comfortable in this."

"Eh ... really?" It was a genuine question. Jounouchi had never really put much thought into how wearing leather must have felt, but with its tight lines and body-hugging ways, how could it really be comfortable?

An almost uncomfortable silence drifted between them. It wasn't enjoyed and Jounouchi waved his hands quickly to almost literally try to air it out. "Alright, alright then! Maybe we need to ease you into it! Let you see how good it is step by step."

Atem still seemed unconvinced, but he echoed, "Step by step," as if it would make him understand the situation better.

"That's the spirit! Now-" He looked around the aisle they'd wandered into. What could he show Atem? What would look good on him? Something small... "I got it!" He perked up, moving over t to a stand displaying all various forms and styles of sunglasses. One was picked at random and then he came in close to Atem, placing them on the bridge of his nose. Multi-colored hair was brushed back as he hooked the ends around the other duelist's ears.

It wasn't that Atem was incapable of understanding the concept, but he still blinked when his vision grew darker due to the frames. "Really?" He wasn't sure this was the right place to go.

An enthusiastic nod was given, even complimented with a thumbs-up. "Totally! Sunglasses work really well for a lot of people, you know!"

Now it was Atem's turn to grin as his index finger traced along one side of the glasses. "Like Bandit Keith?"

Jounouchi blinked a few times before growling and basically ripping the glasses off Atem's face. "Argh! Who needs sunglasses! They're stupid!"

The shorter man chuckled, stepping forward to entwine his arm with other man's. "I like the sun, anyway."

"Y-yeah..." He was caught off guard by the suddenly intimate gesture and Atem brushing up against him. He was still growing used to finding the King of Games curled up alongside him. They were in public, too. But he didn't fight it off.

Atem noticed the tense and pause and smiled warmly up at him. "Are you hungry? Let's get something to eat instead of insulting my fashion style."

Another blink of momentary confusion. "I wasn't insulting you!" His stomach quickly reminded him that free food was just offered with a hearty growl. "-but yeah, food sounds good!"

"I thought so." He teased, resting his head against Jounouchi's shoulder as they walked.

He huffed. "Now who's insulting who!"


End file.
